massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mass Effect: Lost Souls, Broken Minds: Lift Off
Date: August 28th, 2178 CE Location: Alliance Atlantic Space Port, Jacksonville, Florida, UNAS Chapter Body Journal Entry: 1033 This morning, is the last morning I'll be on Earth, the last time I'll probably be able to see my friends, my mother, Mr. Chai outside mowing lawns in speedos, Brian overdosing outside his house, anger senior citizens fighting with each other over politics, the last time I'll get to see the sun rise over Little Lake Weir, last time I'll be able to see good ol' BHS get an ass kicking at football, all my friends, in fact, I probably had my last good breakfast, bacon... at least for the next two to four years. Today, I leave for Densetsu Academy. I'm sure outside my cold ten by ten dorm steel dorm room I'll have the ever so beautiful view of Saturn to enjoy, that and the black emptiness that surrounds it known as space. My mother always complains about my sarcasm, says "It's going to get me into quite a lickin ", whatever, yolo. At least I finally feel like I'm going in the right direction, I hope, I know, my dad would be proud. Be all you can be right? That's what I'm trying to do, I know my mom's going to miss me, but hell, her and Donny need a break from kids, I'm sure she'll appreciate in the long run. I just hope she knows I love her, and I appreciate everything she's ever done for me, nothing I could ever say could prove that, but one day, I'll show her, I swear to the almighty God himself, or whatever is out there. Chapter Two The cool air circulated all around him, the young man looked down towards his PMP, circling his tumb around its controls as if trying to decide what to do with the device. After several more seconds of procrastination, he finally pushed down on the play button. A man's voice, obviously the quality was several years older, "Goodbye my love, goodbye my son". His finger shifted to the left pressing down on the rewind button now. "Goodbye my son", the man continued to gaze, his sky blue eyes, seeming empty, but sad at the same time. "Goodbye my son" repeated one last time before he finally turned the device off, pulling the ear buds from his head and placing the PMP in his bag. He leaned over in his seat rubbing his face with both his hands before taking a moment to glance across the room. Dozens of people roamed the massive waiting room, some passengers, more than quite a few alliance marines, and even several cadets just like himself. "Honey" a women's quiet voice next to him stated, "Your shuttles here, it looks like it's that time." Her face held an expression of excitement, yet there was a quiver in her lip, and her eyes were glossy. The young man smiled and stood up, throwing his back pack over his shoulder. He looked into his mother's face, now tearing up more. "I'll be okay mom, you know I will. " His smirk, with the top row of his teeth narrowly revealed, showed nothing but confidence and promise. The two strolled their way towards the sky elevator that would take the young man away to the shuttle docks. "Taylor, I'm so proud of you, and you know," the woman was beginning to cry, her face red with sadness now. "You know your dad would be so proud of you too." "Dad, IS proud of me", Taylor emphasized with that smile still on his face, "And he's going to be beyond proud by the time I'm done." He hugged his mom as she cried on his shoulder for several more seconds. "I love you" she said as they let go of their embrace. She whipped the tears from her face, and looked up at her son. "Well, I guess I have to say goodbye now.." "I guess so..." Taylor embraced his mother one last time before turning and heading for the elevator doors. As he approached the doors he could hear his mother, shouting behind him. "Keep in touch! Don't forget to write! If you ever ever need anythin!" Taylor turned one last time to face her, lifting his arm in the air hand outstretched at her, just as the doors closed. Still that smirk stapled on his face. He slowly lowered his hand as the elevator began to raise, and scanned through the other cadets around. The elevator came to a jolting stop, and as the door opened, the cadets were welcomed by the sight of several massive transport shuttles awaiting them, and dozens of more cadets searching for their designated shuttle. Taylor stepped out slowly looking down to his papers. "Shuttle A14, okay, A14, A14, A14, ah..there it is." He maneuvered his way through the crowd of cadets to a shuttle on the other side of the platform, tossing his bag towards a man loading the shuttle's cargo. He then assimilated into a line of cadets boarding the ship, flashing his papers to an alliance soldier checking registrations. Taylor stepped into the passenger area of the shuttle, gazing for a seat. He took several steps forward after finally spotting one, only to be violently pushed aside by another cadet. "Out of the way blondy" the cadet said as he plopped into the seat. He looked up at Taylor, "Didn't hurt your feelings did I cupcake?!" the boy said with a chuckle. Taylor smirk, as he made his way towards another empty seat, "Not like I'm gona hurt your pride in training bud." he remarked with a smile as he sat down. The other cadet rose up, clearly offended, only to be pulled back down by one of his friends. Taylor laughed to himself and shook his head. "Been here five minutes and you're already pissing off people" a lightly lisped voice said from his right. Taylor looked over to see a red headed man next to him. He laughed once again "I think I'm looking to make a career out of it." The man laughed as well, "Pissed off Reece too, not a person to start with." Taylor paused, a look of a confusion shot across his face. "Why's that?" "Reece Torres?" the red head asked, only to see Taylor's face become more confused. "Admiral Alex Torres, director of Densetsu Academy's son? He's daddy's little boy, if you're not careful he may go cry to him about you." "Ha, let him, I came here to impress, not make nice with ass holes, I'll make his dad wish I was his son, and make him wish he was the son he never wanted." The man chuckled once again, and then paused looking over at Taylor, "I like you already buddy" he stretched his hand out towards Taylor. "Stephen, Stephen Bertend Williams". Taylor grabbed his hand and shook it, smiling, "Taylor McClellan, it's good I've got one friendly person to talk to." He leaned back in his chair, running his hands across the sides of his shaved head. "It's going to be a long damn trip to Saturn." He rested his head and looked up towards the ceiling of the passenger bay. "Goodbye, mom, earth...everything." He thought to himself as he could feel the ship lifting in the air. Appearances *Taylor McClellan *Wendy Kinnell *Reece Torres *Stephen Williams Category:Chapters Category:Lost Souls, Broken Minds